Everything Has Changed
by my.bestfriends.a.freak
Summary: "But those are the best kind." Those words echo through Gwen's head as she's trying to figure out what to do. Peter will barely talk to her, and when he does, he's rude. Except for when he comes for her help. She's fed up with him ignoring her and now even more because he's been hanging out with the one and only Mary Jane Watson. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, my last Spider-man ff went to a total waste. I ended up deleting it because I realized I messed up the whole plot and I couldn't figure out any way to repair it. But, I figured out one (the whole story). But without further or due, here is my attempt at writing another Spider-man ff. **

_'But those are the best kind.'_

That simple phrase rang through Gwen's head since first period. Those six simple words. They meant so much to her. She needs to talk to him. She can't take this anymore. All of him avoiding her. And if her dad really wanted her to be happy, don't you think he would've let her be happy? Regardless of the consequences? If anything, keeping her safe is not keeping her away from Peter, it's hurting her more.

She sighed slightly at the thought of her dad. She really shouldn't think so bad of him. She loves him, and she misses him, and hates the fact that she's thinking so bad about him because of this whole situation with Peter. Everything went back to Peter.

By the time lunch came, Gwen grabbed her lunch and ate it quickly. She needed to talk to Peter. She needed to tell him how much she misses him, in hopes he misses her. Now was her only chance.

She got up and walked around the outdoor lunch area, looking for the boy with the disheveled, yet perfect, hair and the same black sweatshirt. She smiled slightly as she saw him, but it quickly faded as she saw who – or as she likes to think, _what_ – was sitting next to him. She stopped dead in her tracks, her face as white as a sheet.

Mary Jane. She was best friends with her. Until she started hitting on every guy possible. She dated one of Gwen's co-worker, and friend, Harry Osborne. She completely used him. He would spoil her and she would take advantage of it. It got on Gwen's nerve so much. Harry's a nice guy, he shouldn't have to be used by the whore known as MJ. She clenched her teeth and walked as calmly and collected as she can pull off.

"Peter. We need to talk." Gwen said simply, sitting across from the two of them. She looked over at MJ, who was already glaring at her. "Alone." Gwen added, smirking slightly. MJ rolled her eyes and looked back at Peter. "See you later, Tiger." she murmured before walking away. Gwen nearly gagged at the nickname; and by the looks of it, Peter looked like he hated it too.

"Peter, about what you said this morning..." "It meant nothing..." he mumbled, clearly under the impression that she didn't approve of it or something. She sighed. "I was going to say that it's been bugging me all day so far... I don't know what this is, or what you're trying to do, but whatever it is-" "It needs to stop. Yeah, yeah, I got it." he mumbled and stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Peter! Would you let me finish one sentence?!" She said, raising her voice slightly, drawing little attention.

He looked around before sitting back down. "What?" he said, his voice cold. She leaned in and kept her voice quiet, "I don't know what the hell happened, but I want to know and I want to know now." she murmured, her tone firm. She had to admit, she didn't really like ganging up on Peter like this. But she needed answers. "Gwen, I have no idea what you're talking about." he mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to talk to me?"

"Well, we broke up when.. last week? So about a week."

Gwen couldn't believe her ears when she heard that. It nearly broke her heart. He seemed like stone and definitely not the Peter that whispered to her this morning. She bit the inside of her lip. "What happened to you? What happened to the romantic and finny guy that I fell in love with?" she said quietly, the last part slipping out. "Wait.. Pete-"

"You...you love me..?" He asked, his voice quiet. She chewed on the inside of her lip. "Of course I do..." she breathed. He looked at her, "Look, Gwen, I think it's best if we just keep apart for now... I don't want you getting hurt." he said, sincerity in his voice as he picked up his things and left.

She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and hoped it was Peter. "Everything okay?" the voice asked, clearly not Peter. It was Harry. She nodded slightly. "Fine." she mumbled, still avoiding eye contact. "Clearly it's not." replied Harry, his voice soft with a light chuckle on the end, which made her smile.

She looked at him as the bell rang. "I'm fine. Come on, let's go to class.." she murmured, a small smile on her lips as she took her bag and walked inside with him.

~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b

**BREAKING NEWS: SPIDER-MAN DEAD OR ALIVE?**

The title flashed on top of the television screen. Gwen was home alone with Simon and Howard, her two younger brothers. Her mom was out with her older brother, Phil, for a ceremony for boy scouts. Her mother always hated when she watched the news now, but she had to. She had to make sure Peter was okay. But easily covered it for homework.

Gwen had her arms wrapped around Simon on the couch and Howard was on the floor, leaning up against the couch, all of their eyes fixated on the television. The reports came in along with all of the footage, it all taking place on the bridge. The same bridge that the first citing of the Lizard was.

There was some new creature. He was green and purple with yellow eyes. Gwen looked down at Simon and was thankful he was already asleep. He probably would've gotten nightmares.

She returned her attention back to the television. They were showing a clip of the creature on a hover board throwing some boomerang-like object at Spider-man multiple times before making him completely wipe out and fall off the bridge. Gwen's eyes widened and the footage cut, switching to a commercial break. She took a deep breath before picking up Simon. "Come on Howie, bed. Now." she murmured, walking Simon into his and Howard's shared bedroom.

Once she got them to sleep, she went back out and looked for any updates. They finally said Spider-man was nowhere to be seen and she quickly shut off the TV. She needed to stop worrying about him. He clearly didn't care about her. Well, he didn't seem to act like it. She sighed and got a quick glass of water before heading back into her room.

And that's when she saw him, already waiting for her, on her fire escape. A small smile came acroos her lips as she shut her door and made her way over to the window. Sure, he looked the worst she'd ever seen him, but he was alive. And that's all that mattered to her.

**A/N: So, my last Spider-man ff went to a total waste. I ended up deleting it because I realized I messed up the whole plot and I couldn't figure out any way to repair it. But, I figured out one (the whole story). But without further or due, here is my attempt at writing another Spider-man ff. **

_'But those are the best kind.'_

That simple phrase rang through Gwen's head since first period. Those six simple words. They meant so much to her. She needs to talk to him. She can't take this anymore. All of him avoiding her. And if her dad really wanted her to be happy, don't you think he would've let her be happy? Regardless of the consequences? If anything, keeping her safe is not keeping her away from Peter, it's hurting her more.

She sighed slightly at the thought of her dad. She really shouldn't think so bad of him. She loves him, and she misses him, and hates the fact that she's thinking so bad about him because of this whole situation with Peter. Everything went back to Peter.

By the time lunch came, Gwen grabbed her lunch and ate it quickly. She needed to talk to Peter. She needed to tell him how much she misses him, in hopes he misses her. Now was her only chance.

She got up and walked around the outdoor lunch area, looking for the boy with the disheveled, yet perfect, hair and the same black sweatshirt. She smiled slightly as she saw him, but it quickly faded as she saw who – or as she likes to think, _what_ – was sitting next to him. She stopped dead in her tracks, her face as white as a sheet.

Mary Jane. She was best friends with her. Until she started hitting on every guy possible. She dated one of Gwen's co-worker, and friend, Harry Osborne. She completely used him. He would spoil her and she would take advantage of it. It got on Gwen's nerve so much. Harry's a nice guy, he shouldn't have to be used by the whore known as MJ. She clenched her teeth and walked as calmly and collected as she can pull off.

"Peter. We need to talk." Gwen said simply, sitting across from the two of them. She looked over at MJ, who was already glaring at her. "Alone." Gwen added, smirking slightly. MJ rolled her eyes and looked back at Peter. "See you later, Tiger." she murmured before walking away. Gwen nearly gagged at the nickname; and by the looks of it, Peter looked like he hated it too.

"Peter, about what you said this morning..." "It meant nothing..." he mumbled, clearly under the impression that she didn't approve of it or something. She sighed. "I was going to say that it's been bugging me all day so far... I don't know what this is, or what you're trying to do, but whatever it is-" "It needs to stop. Yeah, yeah, I got it." he mumbled and stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Peter! Would you let me finish one sentence?!" She said, raising her voice slightly, drawing little attention.

He looked around before sitting back down. "What?" he said, his voice cold. She leaned in and kept her voice quiet, "I don't know what the hell happened, but I want to know and I want to know now." she murmured, her tone firm. She had to admit, she didn't really like ganging up on Peter like this. But she needed answers. "Gwen, I have no idea what you're talking about." he mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to talk to me?"

"Well, we broke up when.. last week? So about a week."

Gwen couldn't believe her ears when she heard that. It nearly broke her heart. He seemed like stone and definitely not the Peter that whispered to her this morning. She bit the inside of her lip. "What happened to you? What happened to the romantic and finny guy that I fell in love with?" she said quietly, the last part slipping out. "Wait.. Pete-"

"You...you love me..?" He asked, his voice quiet. She chewed on the inside of her lip. "Of course I do..." she breathed. He looked at her, "Look, Gwen, I think it's best if we just keep apart for now... I don't want you getting hurt." he said, sincerity in his voice as he picked up his things and left.

She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and hoped it was Peter. "Everything okay?" the voice asked, clearly not Peter. It was Harry. She nodded slightly. "Fine." she mumbled, still avoiding eye contact. "Clearly it's not." replied Harry, his voice soft with a light chuckle on the end, which made her smile.

She looked at him as the bell rang. "I'm fine. Come on, let's go to class.." she murmured, a small smile on her lips as she took her bag and walked inside with him.

~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b

**BREAKING NEWS: SPIDER-MAN DEAD OR ALIVE?**

The title flashed on top of the television screen. Gwen was home alone with Simon and Howard, her two younger brothers. Her mom was out with her older brother, Phil, for a ceremony for boy scouts. Her mother always hated when she watched the news now, but she had to. She had to make sure Peter was okay. But easily covered it for homework.

Gwen had her arms wrapped around Simon on the couch and Howard was on the floor, leaning up against the couch, all of their eyes fixated on the television. The reports came in along with all of the footage, it all taking place on the bridge. The same bridge that the first citing of the Lizard was.

There was some new creature. He was green and purple with yellow eyes. Gwen looked down at Simon and was thankful he was already asleep. He probably would've gotten nightmares.

She returned her attention back to the television. They were showing a clip of the creature on a hover board throwing some boomerang-like object at Spider-man multiple times before making him completely wipe out and fall off the bridge. Gwen's eyes widened and the footage cut, switching to a commercial break. She took a deep breath before picking up Simon. "Come on Howie, bed. Now." she murmured, walking Simon into his and Howard's shared bedroom.

Once she got them to sleep, she went back out and looked for any updates. They finally said Spider-man was nowhere to be seen and she quickly shut off the TV. She needed to stop worrying about him. He clearly didn't care about her. Well, he didn't seem to act like it. She sighed and got a quick glass of water before heading back into her room.

And that's when she saw him, already waiting for her, on her fire escape. A small smile came across her lips as she shut her door and made her way over to the window. Sure, he looked the worst she'd ever seen him, but he was alive. And that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

**A/N: So that was my attempt at creating another Spider-man ff. Tell me what you think so I know whether or not to write more! I'm hoping this one will actually work out.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up! Things got hectic and I lost all motivation. Also, sorry about putting in last chapter twice. I'll try to fix that. But anyways, enjoy!**

Gwen hesitated before walking over to the window and unlocking it. She pushed it up and looked right at the mask, unable to see his face.

The smile faded as she remembered what happened at school and she gave him a look. "Yes?" she asked, her tone sarcastic. He could tell she was mad at him.

"Gwen, please, not now. I'll explain everything later. I just... I need your help." his voice was rhaspy and shaky. Gwen shook her head slightly. "Get out of here. Go to the hospital if you're that bad." he slipped his mask off and coughed. "Gwen, come on, not now."

Gwen reached to shut her window. "Save it. I'm sick of you." "You just said you loved me!" "And I was lying. I thought I did. But honestly, you're just as big of an asshole as Flash is." and with that she shut her window and walked to her desk. She sat down, her back to him and sighed.

Peter watched her walk away and plopped back against her windowsill. She was right. He was just as bad as Flash. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled his mask back on. He'll just have to attempt to take care of everything himself. He shot a web and swung home. He needed to do something about this.

~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b

Gwen walked into school the next morning and went straight to her locker. She was beyond angry with Peter.

She opened her locker to find a bouquet of flowers. She noticed a small note attached and untied it before reading it.

_Gwen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what went on, but I hope you're okay now. I'll see you at lunch. Maybe we can talk then._

It wasn't signed, but she knew it was from Peter. She smiled slightly. They would talk during lunch and sort things out. She grabbed her books and put them in her backpack before walking off to first period.

~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b~b

Lunch came around and she grabbed her lunch from the cafeteria before walking out to the courtyard. She noticed Peter – and no Mary Jane – and made her way over to him. However, a call of her name made her turn around. It was Harry. She gave him a small smile as he walked over. "You like the flowers?" The flowers were from Harry...? "You sent those? They... were nice. Yeah." she smiled and sat, him sitting next to her. "I'm glad you liked them."

All through lunch Gwen told him about the incident with Peter and she eventually rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Peter looked up from behind them and looked at them, rage building up inside. Here was his best friend, and he was stealing Gwen from him. He stood and walked over, sitting next to Harry. "I didn't know you two were dating."

At that point Gwen snapped her eyes open, "Oh, no. We're not dating." Harry shook his head. "We're not."

"Then take your arm off of her shoulder. And you, get your head off of his shoulder." he muttered and stood, starting to walk off. Gwen stood and followed him.

Once they were in the school she grabbed his arm and spun him around. "You can't just say something like that and walk away. What is wrong with you lately?" He yanked his arm out of her hand and shot her a look. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"You honestly thought I meant that?! Peter, you _left _me. I haven't stopped thinking about you since! And you're little comment yesterday didn't help either." she paused, taking a breath. "Peter I -" There was then a sound of clicking of someone running in heels and a voice from down the hall. "Tiger!" she yelled.

Peter snapped his head to the side and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me." he muttered, forgetting Gwen was right there. Gwen smiled slightly. He didn't like her. MJ came over and shot Gwen a look before taking Peter's arm and leading him away. She sighed. This just wasn't going to work.


End file.
